Present invention embodiments relate to establishing communication links between plural participants, and more specifically, to selecting and utilizing the best communication channel for the multiple participants by analyzing the preferences, limitations, behaviors and capabilities of each of the participants.
Establishing communication links between multiple participants is established in multiple different ways. Groups of participants often communicate with one another via email, SMS/texting, tweeting, FACEBOOK posts, APPLE FACETIME, GOOGLE HANGOUTS, traditional audio calls, voicemail, etc. However, each participant often has their own preference, often is more familiar with one communication channel vs. another, or may not have the communication channel that many other participants prefer. Thus, choosing a communication channel to be used by multiple participants is often a negotiation between the participants.
There are known systems that utilize the social media network associated with a user to initiate contact with another user, where the system uses information about the users from the social media network. Other systems are able to switch between a first communication channel and a second communication channel during a communication session based on logic that determines the optimal communication channel based on channel characteristics for the type of communication that is being performed. However, neither of these systems provide a communication channel that is mostly favored by individual participants.